Field
The present application relates to the technical field of data processing, and, in particular, a method and system for recording information.
Related Art
With the emergence of portable terminal devices, more and more information is being recorded by the terminal devices. For example, a user may need to record purchase data for accounting purposes. Purchase data is information detailing a user's purchases or other related activity. A user may record and view purchase data on a terminal device.
Currently, when a user needs to record purchase data, the user must manually input purchase data into the terminal device character by character. Purchase data may include a large quantity of content. The content is generally composed of a variety of different characters, such as Chinese, English, and numeric characters, plus a variety of other symbols. Manually inputting data can therefore be complicated and error-prone, especially when there is a large quantity of data. Furthermore, manually inputting purchase data is slow and may require a long period of time to enter data into the system. During this time the system may utilize resources to respond to the manual input, increasing both system load and energy consumption.
In some scenarios purchasers may make payments for purchasing transactions through a payment collection system. The payment collection system may record user identity information and corresponding purchase data. The payment collection system may send the purchase data to a client (e.g., terminal device) through a server, which may avoid the need for manual input of the purchase data. However, the purchase data sent by the payment collection system is not comprehensive and only includes purchase data associated with payments that the user makes through the payment collection system. The payment collection system cannot send to the client purchase data associated with the user's payments made outside of the payment collection system. Furthermore, the payment collection system needs to send user identity information along with the purchase data. Unfortunately, the user's data is not secure since a malicious party may gain access to both the user identity information and purchase data.
The conventional approaches for recording purchase data requires complicated operation and burdens the system with extra load. Furthermore, these conventional approaches lack comprehensive recording of purchase data and lack measures for securing the user's personal information.